No Good at Love
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Tsuna sees all of the couples around him and for once, he wonders if there's anyone for him. He got rejected by Kyoko Sasagawa, his long time crush. He finally gives up on her and decides that he's not good at love. Without knowing, love finds him first.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything so don't sue me please!

-x-x-x-

No-Good at Love

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but I can't go out with you." Those were the words that would forever be etched into his mind. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a 14-year old boy from Namimori Middle School was just rejected by his long time crush Kyoko Sasagawa. His mind was going faster than the speed of light, he was supposed to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He looked stupid as he stood there before her with his lips opening and closing like a fish gasping for water.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked with her eyebrows touching each other. Her voice was full of concern as she lightly shook the boy to stop him from phasing out.

"Ah! Sorry." The boy tried to bow, but he moved too fast and ended up tripping over himself. His shoes just happened to be untied at the moment. "Whoa!" Tsuna held his hands out, trying to balance himself so he wouldn't fall over. He lost his balance anyway and fell on top of Kyoko, bringing both of them to the ground.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, waiting to hit the hard ground and hopefully escape with only a few minor bumps and bruises. "A-Are you okay?" He heard the worry in her voice before he opened his eyes to see the emotion reflected in her orange eyes.

Almost immediately, Tsuna gasped loudly and scrambled to get up. Once again, he stumbled, but this time it was backwards. His eyes closed shut for the impact, but luckily he was caught by a familiar pair of hands. "Are you alright?" Tsuna turned around to face his friend that he always admired for being able to make friends with everyone.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled at his friend that was a year older than him and was already in High School. "It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah, it has." Yamamoto nodded. He noticed Tsuna's eyes flicker in the other direction, he could sense the air around him thicken. "How have you been?" It was a little awkward, but there was nothing he could do about it. He kept that same smile on his face like always, only changing when something unexpected happens. The bag that was grasped in his hands had his favorite baseball bat safely inside of it. Yamamoto had a sweat shirt on with matching pants. He saw them by chance after practicing in the nearby park.

"Um, I've been good." Tsuna laughed without humor and scratched the back of his head. Lately things have been going terrible for him, his grades are still poor, the girl he likes just rejected him, and his luck hasn't changed at all. "Well…I'll be going now." Tsuna bowed once again, it was a bad habit of his. He had to get out of there soon, but he didn't know why.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Kyoko called out from where she was waiting patiently. She ran up to him and handed him a pair of gloves that had an "X" on them. "I know since you love wearing those gloves," She pointed to the old warn out ones that he was wearing. He's been wearing them for a year now. "I thought that you might like these for your birthday."

He smiled at her, his eyes shone brightly even though his mood wasn't so cheerful. "My birthday isn't until another week."

"I know." His smile was contagious; she couldn't help but to smile back at him. "I won't be here next week, so I thought that I should give it to you today. Taka picked it out for you." She blushed at the nickname she had for Yamamoto. The way her eyes filled with instant joy when she said his name, Tsuna already knew that he never had a chance with her. His crush was going out with one of his best friends.

Yamamoto took this as a sign that he should step in. "Well, come on Kyoko. I think we need to hurry up and get you home." He slung his arm around her, further proving the fact that they're going out.

"Eh..?" She looked up at him; she fidgeted when they met eye contact. "Ah!" She remembered that she had a ton of homework that she still needed to do. "See you Tsuna!" She waved before following Yamamoto whom already started to walk away.

"See you later." Yamamoto also waved with his smile still there. The couple kept on walking, leaving Tsuna there to think about everything, alone.

?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

In my story, Tsuna and Kyoko are a year younger than the others.

No-Good at Love

**Chapter 2:**

With a long sigh, Tsuna turned around to keep on walking. He was on his way home when he caught up to Kyoko. He decided that it was the perfect chance for him to confess. His personal tutor, Reborn sensei always urged him to let his feelings be known to her. Reborn sensei also added that his practice exam test wouldn't be as hard as usual if he mustered the courage to do it.

That reminds him; Reborn sensei gave him a pat on the back and told him that it was worth at least a try. He must have known that Yamamoto was already dating her. It would make things more realistic if everyone already knew, even though he didn't. He was known to be pretty dense after all.

Without realizing it, Tsuna found himself at the park, the one that he would visit a lot in the past to see Yamamoto practice. It was fun to see his friend try so hard at something he was already good at. The way Yamamoto would miss the ball at times, but he would keep on trying and that amazed him. Tsuna sat on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest.

The way Yamamoto and Kyoko walked away together made him grateful for something. "At least I didn't go over the top with my confession." He mumbled. Reborn sensei wanted him to do something embarrassing. That would have added fuel to the fire.

Tsuna sighed again. Trying to find the better side to this wasn't helping his heart at all. He could create the most excuses the world has ever seen, but that doesn't mean it would make the situation better. He needed to do something that would occupy his mind. Now, if only he found something that would help him do that.

"Oh Boss, what are you doing here?" Tsuna turned around to see Gokudera, his other best friend that was the same age as Yamamoto. Gokudera stood behind him with a bag of groceries in his hands. His short grey hair was tied back into a ponytail. He must have changed out of his school uniform before shopping. He was wearing a casual long-sleeved shirt with khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Gokudera grinned at him, unlike his usual scowl he had on when other people were there.

"I'm not really doing anything. What about you?" Tsuna stretched his arms and legs. Sitting like that for too long made his body start to ache. While he was stretching, he noticed that the contents of the grocery bag were mostly filled with chocolates. "What's that for?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to it. Gokudera usually wasn't the sweet eating type.

"This?" Gokudera shrugged and avoided eye contact. "Bianchi wanted this. I don't really care for it though, so you can have it if you want." He forced a frown and threw a handful of chocolates at him. It was very difficult for him to keep a straight face. He doesn't want to look like he has a soft spot for Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed and scrambled to catch the treat. He stared at it for a second, wondering what he should do with it. "Um…are you sure?" The corner of his lips turned up a little. "Won't your sister get mad?"

"Ch." Gokudera clicked his tongue. His voice changed from sounding sympathetic to annoyed. "Who cares about her? She doesn't need all of them. J-just take them okay?" His tone changed at the end. He scratched his cheek, feeling embarrassed. "Well?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna again. "Aren't you going to eat them?" His body moved on its own and took the spot beside him on the grass. He took one of the chocolates from Tsuna and took the wrapper off. He held it in front of the other with a serious expression. "Open."

Tsuna shook his head vigorously. He's not a child anymore; he doesn't need to be fed! He can eat it by himself. "No." Instead of voicing his thoughts, Tsuna clamped down on his lips. He looked like a little kid. There was no way he'll give in to Gokudera.

"Boss..." Gokudera felt a vein throb in his forehead. "Open up." This time, he said it with a low menacing voice. It was the one that scared Tsuna.

When Gokudera makes his voice like that, it makes him want to run away and hide under the covers or behind Yamamoto. It always scared him. It was super effective. "Humph." Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand, knowing that Gokudera would use the force if he had to.

"You need it…" The grey haired boy sat still. His calm exterior was cracking. Soon it was going to break and he'll do something unnecessary. "Come on, just eat it." He urged. His body stayed in the same position. He looked like a man made of stone right now with one arm stretched towards Tsuna with the sweet in his hand.

"Why? I don't want it though." Tsuna finally removed his hand. What was his problem? He knows that Gokudera can be…protective over him, but usually never to this extent.

"…It's the only way to make you feel better…" Gokudera mumbled.

"What?" Tsuna leaned in closer, forgetting that he's supposed to stay away from him in fear of being fed. "I couldn't hear you."

His closeness made Gokudera self-conscious. He fidgeted with the candy in his hand. The stone image vanished to a fumbling mess. "It's the only way to make you feel better."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, looking really cute. "Make me feel better?" There's nothing wrong with him. Unless he was suddenly sick now. Did he look sick or something? Tsuna poked himself, trying to see if his body would react in some way. Nothing happened. Nope, he was perfectly fine.

"…Mm." Gokudera nodded. The blush reappeared on his cheeks. "You…seemed down so I wanted to cheer you up." He sighed loudly. "I guess it didn't work though."

Tsuna pondered on what he should do. Gokudera was being weird and a little bit of a pervert just to make him feel better. It was nice of him to do so. "Ah." Tsuna opened his mouth wide, waiting for the chocolate.

"Boss…" Gokudera blinked slowly. "What are you doing?" He raised one eyebrow. He looked like a turkey when it rains. Turkeys drown by looking up into the sky with their mouths wide open.

"Give me the chocolate." He glared, knowing that he looked stupid.

"Oh." He blushed and slowly popped the chocolate into his mouth. He waited patiently for him to chew it. He waited with a hopeful expression on his face.

"It's…good." Tsuna replied, he was a little surprised. "Thank you Gokudera." He smiled at him.

**Later that day…**

After Tsuna finished eating the chocolates, he had to stop himself from eating all of the treats. He got home later than he expected. He opened the door to be greeted by the atrocious smell of Bianchi's cooking. He had to cover his nose with his T-shirt to stop himself from throwing up. He walked into the kitchen, noticing that no one else was around. They must have fled to clean air a long time ago.

"Oh you're back." Bianchi looked at him with a plate of _something_ in her hands. "Want some?" Bianchi's Gokudera's older sister that's in college. She visits often. If she's here, Reborn sensei must be too. "No thanks." He shook his head, trying to be polite. "Thanks for the chocolates." He left without seeing her reaction.

"What chocolates?" Bianchi had no idea what she was talking about. He must have hit his head on something again.

**-x-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's been so long minna! Here is the long awaited...**

**Chapter 3:**

Once Tsuna opened the door to his room, Reborn threw a book at him. "Ouch." He sat on the ground, nurturing his injured head. "What was that for sensei?" He frowned when another book was thrown at him, this time he was smart enough to dodge.

Reborn didn't look at him; he kept his eyes on the stapled papers in his hand. "You're late." He nodded; impressed that he was able to dodge for once. He was making progress. "Finish the problems on page 18-27. We'll begin with math today." He pointed towards the book that lay on the ground. It was the one that he used as a weapon.

"Okay sensei." Tsuna grabbed the heavy book and sat at his desk. He studied the content quickly, a skill learned after vigorous study lessons. "Hey, sensei...?" He turned around; ready to ask a question, but Reborn disappeared. Tsuna scratched his head. Where did he go?

For hours, Tsuna worked on the assignment that was given to him. Reborn was gone for a little while, but once he came back, he issued even more pages for him to finish. Tsuna remembered to cherish that sparse time he had.

That night, Tsuna went to sleep drained of his energy. He hasn't studied like that for a long time. His rest was deep; he didn't move a muscle at all. Not even when a shrouded person entered his room through the window. He didn't even feel the light brush along his cheek. "You need your rest, little carnivore. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." The whispered words spoken by this strange figure evaporated into the air, never to be heard.

**The Next Morning…**

When Tsuna woke up the next day, he jumped out of his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest as he dragged out a ragged breath. What kind of dream was that? In his dream, Tsuna was lying in someone else's bed. For some reason, it felt familiar like he wakes up every day in that bed. As a couple of scenes passed of him looking around the foreign room, a figure walked in, only wearing an apron as their attire.

The person was bare underneath. He couldn't remember what the mysterious person said, but the voice was that of a males. It was deep and rich, sending chills down his spine from just remembering it. In a blink of an eye, the male swiftly moved so he stood in front of Tsuna. His arms circled around him and tightened in an embrace. The male inhaled softly, smelling the scent wafting from the shorter male's brown locks. "I made you breakfast." Tsuna answered with silence, his voice caught in his throat like a toad choking on a fly. The unknown male chuckled quietly. "I love you, my sky." He leaned forward and kissed Tsuna on the lips. That was when he woke up, his face flushed and his mind scattered.

"Tsuna, it's time for school!" Tsuna heard his mother yell from behind his bedroom door. In the rush to get to the door, Tsuna fell out of bed, entangled in his bed sheets. Finally he broke out of the sheets that felt like chains and opened the door to his mother. "Good morning Mom." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Good morning." His mom replied and gave him a quick hug. "Aw, my son's growing up so fast! If only your father could see you." Her eyes shone brightly at the thought.

"Mom…" He warned. He didn't like to talk about his father because he's been gone for years due to 'work' that he has to travel for.

His mom gave a knowing look. She pecked him on the cheek and rubbed away the mark she made. "I made you breakfast." She then paused suddenly. "Ah." She smiled as if a light bulb turned on in her head. "Gokudera-kun is downstairs waiting for you."

His eyes widened. "What?" He ran to get ready. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said as he grabbed his shirt and looked for his pants.

"Sorry." She smiled. "It slipped my mind for a moment." She turned around. "Don't keep Gokudera-kun waiting honey." She giggled like she knew something that he didn't.

The only thing he could do in reply was shake his head and begin to change. In his haste, he changed inside his room instead of going to the bathroom across the hall.

Sooner than expected, Tsuna hastily walked downstairs, careful not to trip and fall down. Reborn-sensei wouldn't let him live it down if he did. His head instinctively tilted so he would have a better way of inhaling the delicious scent that came from the kitchen. Thanks to his mom's cooking, he was able to live. Well, as long as Bianchi didn't volunteer to cook for dinner. He still doesn't understand how Reborn-sensei is still alive till this day after eating her horrible food.

As he turned the corner to go into the kitchen, a familiar voice called out to him with the usual "Boss!" Gokudera sat at the table with a plate full of food that hasn't been touched. He never understood why, Gokudera always said that he didn't want to eat until his 'Boss' finishes his food first. In the beginning, he certainly did feel awkward and embarrassed because of it, but these days he has gotten used to his weird behavior. "Good morning Gokudera." Tsuna smiled at him despite himself.

"U-Um…" Gokudera wasn't expecting such a sweet smile so he was kind of caught off guard for a second. He spurted and tried to hide his red tinted ears.

In the background, Tsuna's mother giggled as she watched the two of them interact. Nothing else could brighten up her day like seeing these two young boys interact. It always brought her a parent's pleasure.

Tsuna sat down, not really noticing the other's odd behavior. He found it to be a normal reaction since it's coming from Gokudera. "How long have you been here?" His mother had already made his plate for him so he could eat as soon as possible. Tsuna lifted his fork and stabbed a piece of sausage. He waited for a reply as he patiently chewed the tip of the meat. Of course he was too busy to notice the blush on Gokudera's face deepen to a full on shade of red.

"P-Please eat your food before we're late Boss." He finally began to eat, making sure to steer clear of the sausage until his heart calmed down.

The rest of the meal was uneventful as the two made their way to school. The school wasn't that far away since it's only a little bit farther than the park. Tsuna didn't glance at it, knowing that his mind would wander to painful memories from just the day before. The two walked in silence, both knowing that things were awkward at the moment. In order to occupy himself, Tsuna thought about other things, his dream to be more specific. He knows that the person in his dream was someone close to him, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was on the tip of his tongue too.

Before he knew it, they had reached school and were already entering through the gate. Tsuna was still lost in thought so he didn't notice that there was a person in front of him. Crashing into them was inevitable at this point.

Gokudera's shouts faded into the background as Tsuna fell on top of the other. He coughed and looked down at the hard body, his own body freezing in his current position. He sat on top of the worst possible person.

"Get off of me or else I'll bite you to death."

**-x-x-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So****rry for the long awaited chapter everyone! To tell you the truth, I had lost motivation to continue this because it had started as a school project. For our Digital Media class, we had to create a story on a topic, and I decided that mine would be on Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :D If I had stopped when the project ended, then there would have only been one chapter, making it a oneshot. But I had decided that I loved this story too much to end it there. Not to mention, I totally love writing about this Tsuna harem, though he will end up with someone in the end. Of course I'm not saying who though. -chuckles evilly- Well, without further ado (did I spell that right?) on with the story!**

**As always, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, though I would love to! Kukukuku one day it shall be mine! :D**

**P.S: I'm not good at semi-colons so sorry if you only see commas! I'm not using a laptop, but my cell phone so I don't have a spell checker. If you see any mistakes or where I should have put certain things, please let me know! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 4:**

Just before Tsuna could open his mouth to explain that he hadn't meant to fall on top of his upperclassmen, he noticed that a crowd had gathered to see why everyone around him was silent.

It was no wonder though, since he was on top of the leader of the disciplinary committee after all. The disciplinary committe practically controlled the student body to obey the school's rules. For you see, the disciplinary committe was made up of people who held incredibly strong power when it came to enforcing the rules that everyone must abide by. If anyone were to go against these rules, they would surely be punished. Not even teachers could go against such strong opponents and were forced into submission. There still hadn't been a single person who stood against them and _survived._

And now here he was. Now Tsuna could _truly _say that he understood what it meant to "stare death in the eyes" because he was sure that his last day on earth would be today.

As the seconds ticked by, the leader of the feared group, was already at his limit. He brought Tsuna back down to earth with a bone chilling glare. It was like his piercing gaze could freeze everything around him and yet melt them like the sun's effect on icecream. They were all puddles that he easily jumped over.

"Get the hell off of me, no-good Tsuna." The boy on the botton said roughly. Although he still glared at Tsuna, the corners of his mouth lifted into a feral smirk which showed he wasn't someone to be messed with.

Tsuna gulped loudly, even though the sound would normally be faint, it was heard by everyone in the vicinity who cared enough to watch. "S-Sorry." Tsuna jumped up and dodged the hand that was going to shove him if he hadn't moved in time. At times like these, he only had Reborn-sensei to thank.

As Tsuna stood stock still, the other boy stood up. The boy already began fixing his uniform so it looked _perfect_ once again. The last thing he fixed was the badge that was pinned on his coat. When he tilted it, the sun reflected off of the sleek surface.

Tsuna was easily able to see the words "Hibari Kyoya" printed in bold text. Just the name itself, would have people shudder due to his reputation.

Before anything else could be said, Gokudera finally broke out of his trance. He had seen his Boss fall, but he was shocked just like everyone else. It wasn't the fact that Tsuna fell, since he _is_ after all, very clumsy. It was the person under him that made him stop and stare.

Personally, Gokudera found it quite odd. He had Kyoya in all of his classes and he knows for sure that he wouldn't be pushed to the ground so easily. The boy was _always_ on guard. It almost seemed as though the irritable guy had cushioned his Boss' fall so he wouldn't get hurt. But as the accident registered in his mind, Gokudera realized that it must have been his imagination. Because let's face it, Kyoya wasn't someone that his dear Boss would socialize with. They weren't even in the same grade so any contact should be nonexistent!

All of a sudden, Gokudera shot forward and stood in front of Tsuna. He raised his arms, as if to block Tsuna out of Hibari's vision.

"Like hell that would work Gokudera." Hibari spoke with an amused tone in his voice. He wasn't fazed at all. If anything, it made him more eager. "Why don't you move so I can get a piece of that little 'Boss' of yours, eh?" Hibari then took out his signature weapon: his tonfas.

No one moved for the next few seconds. They were all shocked because Hibari never takes out his weapons during school hours and in the open. This definitely wasn't a good thing. Either he was serious, or out of his mind. Though, there is a chance that he's both.

Tsuna stared at Hibari with shock in his eyes. He wasn't understanding anything at all. What exactly was happening right now?

Before he could stop himself, Tsuna launched forward so neither of his upperclassmen could engage in battle. He held his arms up so they wouldn't be able to take another step forward. "We're at school remember?" He tried to jog their memory. "Aren't you supposed to uphold all of the school's rules?" Tsuna spoke to Hibari in particular. He imediately looked down when he felt everyone's eyes on him, but there was no way he was going to back down like he always does!

In order to not change his mind and waste his flicker of courage, Tsuna looked death in the eyes. "You would risk ruining your reputation for someone as worthless as me?" For once his voice hadn't faltered.

After an antagonizing three seconds, Hibari's weapon disappeared into his uniform. He then turned around swiftly. His next words were spoken quietly so only Tsuna would be able to hear. Without missing a beat, Hibari left without another word.

When they were sure that the intimidating guy was gone, everyone went back to what they were doing before. That is, everyone but Tsuna. The poor guy was still frozen in place. He was having a hard time to grasp his situation like always. He just couldn't believe that he actually stood up for himself! But of course he had to get back to reality. Tsuna actually stood up for himself and now he was going to have to pay for it.

**-x-x-**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my story! Lol I really love your reviews! Although this story will have romance, it's also a school fic. So instead of the mafia, it will be related to school. I always wanted to do a school fic so this will be fun! I hope you like it too!**

**Oh yeah I remembered something! Since I said that Tsuna and Kyoko are younger than everyone else and are still Middle School, I decided to make the Middle and High Schools connected. Though they are in different buildings. Though, in the last chaper when Hibari went into the school, he went into the High School instead. The disciplinary committee does also control the Middle School, but he has no reason to be there at the moment.**

**Sadly, I don't own anything...no matter how many times I try. TT - TT**

**Warning: The ending of this story will be a yaoi-pairing if you didn't figure that out yet. Sorry that I didn't put this at the beginning, it totally slipped my mind. But don't worry! There won't be a lot of pervy things going on.**

**Now then, on with the story! :D**

**-x-x-**

Although things had returned to normal, what everyone didn't know was that someone else had watched the whole ordeal. Though this particular person wasn't who you would normally expect.

"What are you doing Mukuro-byon?" Ken Joshima appeared behind Mukuro Rokudo as he stared at Tsuna from the roof of the High School. Ken chewed his peppermint-flavored gum happily.

"Just watching something interesting." Mukuro replied casually. He had a small smirk on his face.

At this, Ken became curious and decided to take a look over the edge. "Him?" He scowled. "Why would you find No-Good Tsuna interesting?" He huffed. _I don't see anything good about him._

"Not yet, but in due time, I think he would be a very interesting toy to play with." With that being said, Mukuro turned around with his usual arrogant smirk and walked off the roof. His odd colored eyes twinkling at thd ideas that came to mind on how to use his new toy. _Kufufufu, this is going to be fun._

**-x-x-**

"Boss!" Gokudera shook him one last time before his friend finally broke out of his trance.

"Wha-?" Tsuna eyes snapped up to look at him. What just happened?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shake you so hard..." Gokudera smiled, a little shy. He retracted his hands, though reluctantly. "I can't believe you did that Boss! I could've dealed with him!" He was mad about the fact that he couldn't protect his precious person. "You know that Hibari is bad news!"

"I didn't do it on purpose..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head. He really did have bad luck at times.

"Well..." Gokudera went behind Tsuna and began to push him into the school. "I'm just glad you didn't run into Mukuro. Wouldn't want to be mixed in with the Kokuyo Gang."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to face him, someone he was already near his lockers. "Why is that?" He began to take his books for his class while listening to his friend.

"Well Hibari wouldn't fight in school for such a small reason, but the Kokuyo Gang loves to fight. They would definitely fight on school grounds. That's why their leader: Mukuro Rokudo and the leader of the Disciplinary Committee: Kyoya Hibari hate each other." He said with a matter of fact tone. For some odd reason, Gokudera always had information about everyone important at their school. "Once when the two fought, Hibari lost and has had a grudge ever since." He shook his head, he didn't like saying their names. It always left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And?" Tsuna finished getting his things ready and turned around, heading for class. He would wait for Gokudera to get his things too, but it would be a wasted effort. The High School building which was actually right across the Middle School one, but he always went to get his things after he dropped him off at class. If he didn't get to class first, then Gokudera would wait with him until class started. This always caused him to earn a detention slip from the disciplinary committee. "What does this have to do with me?" Finally the two arrived at Tsuna's classroom with time to spare.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt." Gokudera peered down at his Boss with eyes filled with worry.

Tsuna sighed and patted his friends head. Although he didn't like to be called 'Boss' all the time, he was affectionate towards him. He is his best friend after all. "I'll be fine. What would those two want with me anyway?" He chuckled and walked inside, waving at him to tell him to hurry. Too bad for Tsuna, he had no idea about what was in store for him.

**-x-x-**

Thankfully, Tsuna's class was uneventful. He didn't have to worry about his upperclassmen since they weren't there to both him. He paid Gokudera's warning without thought since they wouldn't be able to do anything as long as he stayed in the Middle School section. He's safe on home turf.

He also didn't have to worry about seeing Kyoko. Though he would always be her friend, the rejection still stung. It's only been a day since then so his heart still had an open wound. Though in a week's time, only a scar would be left. He still felt stupid for confessing to her. He knew that she was dating Yamamoto, but he felt that he should speak his mind. He didn't want to regret the decision to tell her when he might actually have a chance. Even if the chance was inexistent.

Tsuna sighed loudly as he moved to his next class. He didn't want to deal with it because it's one of the classez he had Kyoko in. Not to mention, the two of them were partners. He hated the subject since it was his worse. He wasn't good at Science at all.

Normally people would think he sucked the most at Math, but he could deal with numbers. He could also deal with English and Japanese History, though only if he pays attention.

Sadly in Science, Kyoko always distracted him. He would end up leaving the class with no notes in his book. He would always request help from Gokudera since he has the best grades in the high school. He wouldn't request help from Reborn-sensei, but only because he always expected him to pass it. With Gokudera, he was able to dumb it down for him. Though at times, he only made him more confused.

Right when Tsuna was about to enter his class, Kyoko's eyes met his. They quickly brightened and so did Tsuna's. He was glad that things would at least go back to the way things were. He'd rather be a friend than someone she used to know. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Suddenly, the intercom turned on and a voice echoed through the halls. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada, please report to the High School's principal's office. I repeat, please report to the high school's principal's office. Thank you." The voice disappeared.

Everyone in his class stared at him. No one from the Middle School section has been called to the high school section before. This obviously wasn't a good thing.

Tsuna's eyes bulged. _What did I do this time? _He groaned and took his pass from his teacher. He decided to put his things back into his locker before heading across the school's lawn and into the depths of hell where nothing good awaited him.

**-x-x-**

As Tsuna walked into the school, he couldn't help but to stare. It looked similar to his school, but everything looked bigger. It could just be his height though since he's really short.

He was glad that the principal's office wasn't that far. A couple of weeks ago, his grade went to the High School to see where everything is. This way when school started next year, they would know where everything is.

The walk there was still nerve racking though. He tried his best to not look into any of the classes. He really didn't want to get into trouble. That would make his situation worse. He had no idea why he was being called to the office, so he was being extra careful.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. He was guessing that the message he got at his school wasn't played here. He could only be thankful.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna knocked on the door again. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and I was called to the principal's office. He was about to knock again, but the door opened before he could.

"Yes, I've been expecting you." The voice didn't come from the person who opened the door, but from behind the mahogony desk that sat in the middle of the room. The person at the door ushured him in while bowing at the same time.

Tsuna gulped and walked in. He's never seen the principal before. At the Middle School, the vice principal has power. So if anything, the man before him is the real 'Boss' of Namimori.

"Mr. Sawada, please have a seat." The principal said as he finally turned around to reveal Reborn.

"Eh?! Reborn-sensei?!" Tsuna's eyes opened widely and his mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"...Can't you tell?" Reborn said sarcastically. He knew he was dense, but not like this.

"Oh! Are you staying here until the principal comes back? He must have gone to the bathroom or something." Tsuna nodded to his explanation.

"No Tsuna." Reborn's hand was itching to throw something at him. "I'm the principal of Namimori."

"Eh?" Tsuna shook his head. "No, there's no way you're the principal. You're just my tutor!"

This time, Rebron really did throw a book at him. "Don't be stupid. It's obvious that I'm your principal. How else could I have helped you so well with your subjects and deal with your idiocy at the same time?"

"I'm sure you asked the teachers for help!" Tsuna wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

"Tsuna..." Reborn smiled. He was really starting to get angry. "Normal people aren't able to get lesson work from teachers. Only the principal has that kind of power. And don't you dare say that I asked the principal for it because I AM THE PRINCIPAL." He yelled at him. Seriously, Tsuna could be really dense at times.

Reborn rubbed his temples, he was surprised at his level of patience. "Now then, back to the matter at hand." He took a second to calm himself before explaining. "I'm sure you're wondering how I became principal, yes?"

Tsuna nodded. The book made his brain finally work into accepting the fact that Reborn isn't who he expected.

"Good." Reborn smiled despite himself. "I've been this school's principal for a year now, the same amount of time I have been your sensei." He let it sink in for a while. "I was asked to be both of those things by Iemitsu, your father."

"My...father?" Tsuna scowled. "You know my father?"

"Yes." Reborn nodded.

"Why-How do you know him? I don't even see him that often. Heck, you can't even consider him a father because he hasn't been here!" At first Tsuna was confused, but as he spoke, the anger in him began to boil. "If anything you're more of a father than he is and we're not even related!"

Reborn sighed. He knew this was going to happen. That's why he didn't say anything. "I know Tsuna," It was either now or never. "But that's not what's important right now." He took a deep breath. "The thing is Tsuna, I came here to make you into the next principal of this school."

"...Eh?"

**-x-x-**

**Wow a clifhanger O.O Sorry for not updating for two months...I thought I uploaded last month, but I didn't. Well don't worry! It won't be that long until the next chapter. Bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**I know it's been a while since I've last updated, please forgive me! Thank you for staying with me even though my updates are really slow…but hurray! I have arrived with the next installment of "No Good at Love" Please enjoy.**

**So in my story, instead of the Mafia, it will be education? Well you'll get it once you read it XD I'm trying to twist it to make it more believable so please bear with me. If you have any suggestions, then please let me know.**

**Oh! I don't own anything . So don't say I do. :D**

**-x-x-**

"...Eh?" Tsuna didn't think he heard him right. "Could you repeat yourself Reborn sensei? I didn't hear what you said."

Reborn decided to not throw the nearest dictionary at his student, instead he cleared his throat. He then straightened his black suit and fixed his matching hat. _One must always look their best_. "No good Tsuna." His pupil flinched in response to his infamous nickname. Reborn sighed. _He really never changes_. "Although it's true that I was sent here to Japan to become your tutor because your academics are horrendous, but my main purpose is to make you into the next principle of this school." Reborn then scratched his chin, "No, to put it into better words…to make you into the next chairman of Namimori Middle and High school."

Tsuna's mouth hung open. "…" He gave no response.

"Tsuna."

"…" Again, he gave no response.

"Tsuna."

"…."

"Listen when I'm talking you!" Bam, the book made a loud noise as it connected to Tsuna's forehead, resulting in him falling back and landing on the carpet. Ah, maybe he had overdone it. Reborn was about to help him when Tsuna groaned and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Ouch! T-That hurt y-you know." Tsuna shakily stood up, today wasn't going so well. First it was that dream, and then falling on Hibari, and now this nonsense.

"Whatever doesn't kill you will make you stronger." Reborn sat back in his big chair which made him look powerful. "Now then, are you calm enough to listen to me now?" Tsuna nodded. "Good." He smiled in satisfaction. Reborn stood up and began to pace around the room, thinking. _What should I say so that it isn't too hard to understand? Ah I know._ "Let me start at the beginning." He motioned for Tsuna to sit down, it may take a while. "I was sent here by your father because the Namimori schools were created by one of your ancestors."

Reborn let that sink in and continued with a thoughtful tone. "A long time ago, your ancestor Giotto or Primo wanted to create a better society in Italy. He was loved by everyone and was also able to bring even his enemies together. The main way he decided to change Italy, was through the youth. He wanted the future generations to understand humility, responsibility, and to learn how to have fun and cherish their lives. He started an organization called "Vongola" which founded the best schools all over the world. Even the best schools here in Japan. Primo is your great-great-great-grandfather. When he retired as the chairman, he came to Japan. He felt that Japan was very promising and had the Vongola branch off here. He was the founder of Namimori schools."

Tsuna frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "There's one thing I don't understand though."

"Yes, what is that?" Reborn asked politely.

"Well you said that the Vongola is an amazing organization and created the best schools, but Namimori isn't that great of a school. We don't rank that high when it comes to tests. Not to mention that all of the great schools never showed any signs of being made by an Italian organization." Tsuna kept on frowning as he said this, it really didn't make sense. He never heard about Vongola before.

Reborn smirked. This kid didn't seem as stupid as he appeared. "That's a good observation."

"R-Really?" Tsuna smiled. It's been a while since he was complimented by his sensei.

"Yes," Reborn coughed and straightened his tie. "Well the thing is, the successors of Vongola sometimes disagreed to what Primo believed in. Some of them didn't consider Japan as a part of their organization. Also some of the chairmen that take over the Japan schools cut off all ties with the Vongola or they just don't want to accept the fact that the founder was Italian. Namimori is the remaining town that is a part of Vongola."

"Then how come we aren't so great?" Tsuna asked.

"Well your last principle was also about to cut off ties with the Vongola, so your father asked me to be your temporary principle until someone is deemed worthy by the current chairman of Vongola: Vongola Nono. Your father can't become the chairmen due to him being a part of Vongola, but that will be discussed at a later time." He smiled. "Now then, what are you still confused about?"

"U-Um," Tsuna's eyes began to lose focus, he was really confused. "W-What does this have to do with me?" He gulped, too nervous.

"Well Tsuna…you're the last remaining heir to the Vongola legacy." Reborn sighed. He knew what would happen next.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled so loud that you could hear him from the roof.

Reborn shut him up with another book to his face, successfully silencing him. "What did I tell you about being too loud?!" He said between clenched teeth.

"S-Sorry! D-Don't hit me." He was smart enough to cover his face this time.

"Too slow." Reborn was still able to throw it at his face. "You never learn do you?"

Tsuna couldn't disagree; he was too busy wiping his sore nose.

Reborn sighed again. He felt like he was too old for this. "Nevermind, I'll finish explaining once you get home. Now hurry up and return to class. I'm sure that you're missing a lot." He waved him away.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Reborn told Tsuna to let the person in. When Tsuna opened the door, he jumped back in fear. Right before him stood Hibari, the last person he would want to see right now. He immediately squeaked and ran to hide behind his sensei. _What was he doing here, and at such an important time too?_

"Oh?" Hibari smirked at the sight of Tsuna quivering in fear. All herbivores were the same. "Is it my snack time?" He eyed Tsuna with an odd look in his eyes.

There was some sort of hidden meaning in them, but Tsuna couldn't figure out what. There was no way he could look at Hibari for too long. He would end up feeling really hot, but he couldn't understand why.

Reborn stared at the young Vongola and the leader of the disciplinary committee with a little twinkle in his eyes. _This is going to be fun._

**-x-x-**

Gokudera sighed while listening to the teacher before him speaks. Why did he have to stay in this class while his precious boss is in middle school? He tried failing once so that he could stay back a year, but his score was still high enough to be considered passing. Hell, he got a B on all of his periods. He even used extreme measures like not sleeping or studying. He skipped the important classes and didn't know what was on the tests since he wasn't there, he was sure that he would fail. Instead, he proved how smart he is. It was the biggest failure of his life. His boss needed him, and he couldn't be there for him.

Gokudera sighed once again; he slid his hands through his hair, wanting to pull his silver locks from the roots. Today was going to be a long day.

Now the teacher was going to go over the next math problem when the intercom echoed throughout the school.

**-x-x-**

While Gokudera was bored out of his mind, Yamamoto was having fun during P.E. They had to play basketball in the gym since another grade level was using the fields. He didn't mind though since he could play any sport if he wanted to. At the moment, the class was split in half, the girls were allowed to just sit next to the wall and watch the boys play, squealing whenever Yamamoto made a basket. The entire court was used since there were a lot of athletic people in that class, it was an amazing scene.

There was only a minute left on the clock and Yamamoto's team was ahead by one point. If the other team is somehow able to make two points, it could easily turn into their favor. Once the flow of the game is in the opponent's hands, it will be difficult to get it back. There's no room for mistakes.

"Yamamoto!" One of the students on his team passed the ball, Yamamoto grabbed the ball midair and jumped the moment he caught it. He was about to shoot it in when someone from the opposite team jumped behind him, trying to take it from his hands. The only thing he could do was fling it towards the hoop. It was a better option than to let the enemy earn the upper hand.

Yamamoto threw the ball while falling backwards, his usual goofy grin gone, replaced by a scowl. "Go in!" He shouted; his left arm out stretched towards his goal. The ball rolled around the hoop, once, twice, and right when they thought that it wasn't going to go in, the ball fell inside with a whoosh. For a second, the entire gym was quiet. Then the air erupted with applause. Yamamoto couldn't help but to smile.

**-x-x-**

What happened next was shocking, the intercom turned on and the secretary's voice echoed throughout the school. "May Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera please report to the Principal's office?" Everyone began to wonder about what was going to happen to the two since they're pretty well-known. Not to mention the fact that they're quite popular amongst the student body.

The two of them left their classes, leaving some with broken hearts. Gokudera felt relief to be out of such a boring class, while Yamamoto was eager to see why the Principal wanted to see the two of them together. He couldn't help but wonder since it would be the first time anyone other than Tsuna would see the mysterious person. Well they were in for a big surprise.

**-x-x-**

**Yay I'm finally done with this chapter! Whoop! XD This actually took me quite a while, but the story will finally start for real! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and or a suggestion. They make me happy w **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow fan-fiction lovers! Surprisingly I started typing this not long after my release of chapter 6. As you may know, the story will become really interesting from here on out. I had a couple of suggestions for the story line, so feel free to suggest some more. :D From now on, there will be a lot of fluff, I hope.**

**Me: Imagine, fluffy. Fluff everywhere. / Ahh, now I shall let my imagination run wild when it comes to the *cough* interactions *cough*. If there's a specific couple you want me to write about (even if I only add a little moment) please let me know. :3**

**Now then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I dream up scenarios…that's why I'm writing fan-fiction! ^-^ Please don't report me for stealing, because my name holds no value at the moment. This chapter should be around 1,500 to 2,500 words. If it's more then it must be that my creative juices were flowing or I just love you guys.**

**-x-x-**

Reborn smirked at Hibari. "Just let him go Hibari. The others will be arriving soon."

Hibari scowled. "Well isn't that more of a reason for him to stay?" Hibari glared at Reborn. "The faster they understand the situation, the better."

"Hm." Reborn thought about it.

At the same time, Tsuna was still looking at Hibari whom now was holding onto his arm. He was too frightened to move and get away from him. He also wondered why Hibari was so close to Reborn. Hibari wasn't bothered at all by the baby before him.

"I see your point." Reborn actually smiled at the stoic male. "It's good to have someone like you on board Hibari." Reborn smiled.

"Hn." Hibari was unaffected by the praise, instead he chose to look out of the big window behind Reborn's desk. He liked to come here often since he could see the school from a higher point of view, though he much preferred the school's roof and the Disciplinary Committee's room.

_Knock knock._

The sudden noise scared Tsuna so he ran to hide behind Reborn's desk, right beside Hibari. It was a little shocking for the black haired boy, but he didn't let it show.

Reborn smirked slightly. He was amused. "Come in." He told the person on the other side of the door.

Instead of one person, two people walked inside of the room. One had a huge grin on his face while the other was scowling. When the two of them noticed Reborn in the room, their attitudes changed slightly. Yamamoto's grin grew wider and Gokudera's scowl disappeared completely. He immediately became cheerful in front of his boss' mentor. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked.

"Sit down." Reborn ordered as he moved to sit on top of his mahogany desk.

As the two obeyed his order, they noticed another person in the room. The sight of Hibari caused Gokudera's scowl to return. "You bastard-"He was stopped by Reborn's sharp glare.

"Gokudera." Reborn warned. "We are not here to fight."

"But he-"Gokudera was interrupted by a hearty smack of Yamamoto's hand. He couldn't continue because he started to cough. Yamamoto sometimes forgot how strong his hands were. When he finally calmed down, he clicked his tongue and folded his arms. "Fine."

Hibari glared at Gokudera. He never really liked the guy to begin with. He especially didn't like crowds. Instead of voicing the fact that he terribly wanted to bite the two to death, he kept quiet. He was able to concentrate on other pressing matters.

Tsuna was making hilarious faces right now. He had no idea why his two friends were there at the same time as Hibari and it was driving him crazy. When Tsuna was sure that his head would explode from all of the questions swirling around in his mind, Hibari rested a calming hand on his head. He was surprised at first, but Hibari kept on rubbing it in circles. Some big and some small, he actually became too occupied and didn't realize that he was purring from it.

Gokudera immediately looked towards the desk, wondering where the noise was coming from. His suspicions grew when he heard Hibari chuckle. _The_ Hibari was chuckling. He was certain the end of the world was near. Gokudera was about to let it go, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"S-Stop." Tsuna blushed lightly when Hibari became curious and started to caress his cheek. He then tickled his ears and he seriously couldn't take it anymore. "Hibari." Tsuna scolded with a harsh glare.

"Boss?"

Tsuna was interrupted when he saw the surprised face of Gokudera staring at him from above the desk. At first he couldn't understand what was happening, but then Gokudera's face turned to that of anger.

"You bastard." The gray haired male glared at Hibari. "What do you think you're doing to my Boss?" He grabbed Hibari by his collar. "How dare you…" His glare intensified and so did his grip, but Hibari wasn't fazed at all.

"I was touching his head." Hibari shrugged, not seeing a problem with it.

"No you weren't!" Gokudera shot back. "You were hurting him!"

This caused everyone to go silent. How did he twist Tsuna's moaning into pain? Even Yamamoto knew what the sound meant. Tsuna's blush darkened and he decided to crawl underneath the desk. Reborn-sensei would never let him live that down.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "…And here I thought you were a genius." He sighed and shook his head. "Back away or else I'll bite you to death you rat."

"…Rat?" A blood vessel popped. "Bring it on bastard!" Gokudera lunged at him and Hibari had his fists ready.

However, the two was stopped by Reborn whom took his yard stick and wacked Gokudera with it. "Stop being idiots." He ordered.

Hibari clicked his tongue and returned to staring out the window. Gokudera was forced back to his seat, a small frown on his face. "He started it." That earned him a textbook to his face.

"Well then, let's get started." Reborn jumped to sit in his chair, kicking Tsuna out from under his desk at the same time. He waited until Tsuna was sitting in between Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Good." Reborn said with a satisfied nod. "I brought you all here to discuss some new changes among our school…" Reborn glanced at Hibari, making sure that he was paying attention. "I came to this school In order to make Tsuna into the next chairman of Namimori schools. In other words, he will become the owner." He glanced at a worried Tsuna, shaking his head. He was such a scaredy cat at times. "However, before that I must make him into a good leader. So I have decided that Tsuna will become the next student council President." He paused to let it all sink in.

Everyone was surprised, even Hibari. Now he kind of understood the reason as to why he was called to his office. However, Tsuna was the most surprised. "W-Wait Reborn..." Tsuna frowned. "I thought you said all I needed to do was become the next chairman."

Reborn nodded. "I did."

"Then why must I become the student council president?" He asked.

This time, Gokudera was the one to explain. "Well I believe that it's a great idea!" He grinned. "The previous student councilmen have all graduated and the elections will be held soon. This is the best way for you to become a good leader and gain everyone's trust."

Tsuna continued to frown. "But everyone doesn't like me. I'm still known as No Good Tsuna."

Reborn shrugged. "Well there's nothing we can do to change that, but all we need is for you to become reliable and to gain popularity amongst the students."

"How would I do that?" Tsuna questioned.

Yamamoto who had been quiet the entire time grinned. He rested his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and jabbed his finger in his direction. "That's why you need us." He chuckled at his friend's clueless expression.

Tsuna didn't want to admit it, but the rejection still stung a little. He knew that Kyoko wouldn't return his feelings, but to think that he would have to face Yamamoto the day after. Although he's one of his best friends, he wasn't exactly comfortable yet. So Tsuna just inched away from the baseball idiot.

Gokudera who had been watching his Boss intently, noticed his actions and glared at the idiot that was getting a bit too close to him. "Oi Yamamoto, get away from Tsuna. Only his right hand man can touch him so easily and that's me." To prove his point, he shoved Yamamoto's arm away and tugged Tsuna so he was leaning on him instead. He stuck his tongue out at the other. "The Boss doesn't even need you; I'm more than enough help to him." He smiled, a little satisfied at his own words, making himself out to be the true idiot.

Reborn whom had been looking at them had enough. "Stop acting like children already." He mainly said this to Tsuna since he understood his awkwardness. He was going to continue, but then Hibari walked over to Gokudera and hit him slightly on the head with one of his favorite weapons. As the gray haired boy was distracted, he took hold of one of Tsuna's wrist and pulled him up. He then led him to the door, but paused, nodding towards Reborn. "Fine." He waved the two away. Secretly, he was chuckling on the inside. It appeared as though Hibari was finally going to take action. He really couldn't wait. His pupil was in for a bumpy ride.

**-x-x-**

**Ooh. I wonder what's going to happen to Tsuna. Kekeke. XD Poor Tsuna, he really has no idea what he's in for. The next installment will show some *coughs* fluffly *cough* scenes and explain why Hibari is also a part of Reborn's plan to take over the school. I can't wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah~ finally some real action in this story. I hope you all are entertained. Remember I don't own anything, if I did, Reborn! would have only yaoi pairings and everyone would be in love with Tsuna. A Tsunayoshi harem! Though it would become a "one true pairing" kind of story in the end. Sadly, there's not enough fluff in this chapter as I thought…but it is essential to the story.**

**-x-x-**

Right now Tsuna was having a mental breakdown. Not only did he almost witness a fight in his tutor's/principal's office, but now he was being dragged by the one and only Hibari Kyoya. He should have known that this would happen. When he went up against him earlier this morning, he already knew that his end was near. He should have seen this happen, he still has many regrets. He still hadn't patched things up with Yamamoto.

"Stop frowning like that." Tsuna heard Hibari mutter, sounding a little mad about it. "It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything." Tsuna sighed in relief, well until Hibari finished what he was saying. "I'll just bite you to death."

"Eh?!" Tsuna blushed. "T-That wasn't what I was thinking about at all!"

He could have sworn that he heard a quiet "heh" from the black haired boy on his left. He was probably smirking right now.

"H-Hibari-san…Um, w-where are we going?" Tsuna fidgeted. He noticed that Hibari still hadn't released his arm yet, but was too afraid to comment about it.

"Hn." He replied, causing Tsuna to frown. That wasn't the kind of answer he was looking for.

He stayed quiet for a while. He was surprised when he ended up bumping into Hibari's back when they reached their destination. Tsuna rubbed his nose, "S-Sorry, I wasn't paying a-attention."

Hibari looked back at him, but didn't comment.

"Where are we…?" Tsuna peeked around the taller male and noticed that they were at the Disciplinary Committee's club room. Before he could ask why they were there, he was shoved inside, falling on the floor by the force. "Eh?"

As Tsuna tried to collect his thoughts, Hibari closed the door behind them, locking it with a loud "Click."

"W-What are you doing?" Tsuna paled.

Just as always, Hibari said nothing, he only smirked.

**-x-x-**

Gokudera bit into his tongue, trying his hardest not to scream at his principal in a rage. "You…" He clenched his fist into a ball, his fingernails digging into his skin. His head was unorganized. _What had just happened? Why was it that _Hibari_ just ran off with his Boss? Hibari of all people! _Gokudera glared at the ground._ First he hurts the Boss' head and now this?! _Why as it that he felt so lost…almost as if a person in the audience just took his bride away, with his love not looking a bit sad at all.

"Gokudera-kun." Reborn flashed a smile at the gray haired male, causing Gokudera to shiver in fear. There was an unsettling feeling behind that smile of his. _What is he scheming?_ Then, realization hit him like a rock. First of all, why did Reborn call them all to his office at the same time? Even if he just wanted to let the cat out of the bag, he could have done it at the Boss' home, where you can easily find him. So why did he tell them at school? Not only that…but why was Hibari also here? An argument was bound to occur, it was unavoidable. _So…does that mean…everything was a set up?_

"Tch." Gokudera turned swiftly; heading for the door, if everything was going according to plan, then his boss was in trouble!

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "You should just leave Tsuna alone." He said with a small smile, he clearly had no idea about what was happening.

"What?" Gokudera shrugged his hand off. "You don't have a right to say anything in this situation."

"Huh?" Even the kind and happy Yamamoto felt slightly offended. "Of course I do. Tsuna is my friend."

Gokudera laughed a loud bitter laugh, a twisted smile to accompany it. "…Friend?" He grabbed a fistful of Yamamoto's shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. "You call yourself his friend?!" Gokudera glared at him, "If you're his friend, then how can you date her?! Do you even understand that the Boss has always had a crush on her?"

"…What?" Yamamoto's eyes widened, he recalled the past encounters with Tsuna, no wonder he had been acting awkward around him these days. "Is that why he…Tsuna…What have I done?" Yamamoto's usual smile disappeared. He looked broken, having to use the wall as a support rather than pushed up against it.

Finally, Gokudera was able to slip away, though not before glaring one last time at Reborn. He quickly left the room in search for his most precious person.

He ran through the halls, desperately searching for signs as to where the two had gone. Who knows, maybe Hibari had taken him to an abandoned warehouse and locked up Tsuna there? Or worse, maybe he had taken him to a secluded area to do dirty things to him. Although that was what he was thinking, he knew that there was something that could happen that was worse than anything he could logically come up with. What if his premonition a came true? "No…" Gokudera's body stopped in the middle of the hallway. What was it that he feared? Why does his heart ache so much at the thought of the two of them being alone together? It's not like he owns the Boss or anything. He was just a right hand man, nothing more… and that was what feared him the most.

**-x-x-**

Inside of the Principal's office, Reborn sat quietly, his hands folded on top of the other, his head tilted and his expression unreadable.

Yamamoto had left, looking downcast, but Reborn knew that he would solve things quickly in his own way. Gokudera should have realized his true feelings by now and Hibari has finally taken action. "Things really have gotten interesting." He chuckled. "Now then, what will you do, Tsuna?"

**-x-x-**

"Hahi!" A brunette collided with Gokudera's back, not paying attention to her surroundings. "I'm sor-." The moment the girl looked up and noticed who it was that she ran into, she took back her apology. "Oh, it's just you." She huffed and turned around; expecting him to blow his temper and the two would start yelling at each other like they usually do. "…Gokudera?" Still he had no reply. So, she decided to punch him in the side.

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked a couple of times. "Oh…it's just you Haru."

"Humph." Haru Miura, a transfer from Midori Middle School, and a good friend of Tsuna. (In reality, she transferred after Tsuna saved her from being run over by a bicycle, causing her to fall for him.)

"If there's nothing you want, then I'll be going now." Gokudera said. "I'm busy searching for the boss." He took a step away.

"Oh! If it's Tsuna that you want, then I just saw him go into the disciplinary committee's class room with Hibari-san." Although she did transfer because of Tsuna, he had made it clear that he would never see her that way. It did take her a couple of weeks,-months-, to recover from the rejection though. "I hope he's okay though, Hibari-san reeks of danger- Huh?" She was surprised when Gokudera suddenly hugged her, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Haru!" Now he knew where the boss was, he could save him! "See you." Gokudera was gone in a flash, leaving Haru…with a blush on her cheeks?

**-x-x-**

After leaving Haru, Gokudera rushed towards the classroom that was marked by Hibari, he would be going into enemy territory…who knows what he could be using to torture his precious boss.

Once the Disciplinary Committee's door was in sight, Gokudera kicked down the door, figuring that it would take too long to try and find a way to open. (Since he thought that it would be locked). "Tsuna!" Gokudera called out for him.

"Gokudera…help…me." Tsuna was being pushed up against the wall by Hibari. Gokudera had no time to wonder what exactly he was doing, but there was no way he could let him go further.

"Get your hands off of the boss!" Gokudera glared at Hibari and pushed him to the side. He paused, the sight before him made him blush. "Tsuna…what are you wearing?"

In front of him, Tsuna was in a full bunny outfit. His eyes were slightly wet, having cried a little as Hibari forced him to change into something so embarrassing. The bunny outfit was a bright pink, the hood of the bunny had ears on it, and it even came with a puffy white ball as the tail.

"G-Gokudera!" Tsuna cried as he ran into his savior's arms, a small blush dusted his cheeks. "He's evil! He forced me to wear this bunny outfit!" He accused Hibari, whom wasn't paying attention at all to the fact that Tsuna was making it appear as though he raped him. Instead, Hibari was staring at his door which for some reason was lying on top of the floor.

Soon, a darn venomous aura was emitting from him. His precious club room was damaged. Hibari grabbed both of his tonfas and glared at Gokudera. "I'll bite you to death." He lunged at him, but was stopped by Reborn, whom had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"That's enough Hibari." Reborn's order was absolute and Hibari's fire was extinguished, until next time of course.

"Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna turned towards him, abandoning Gokudera, whom he had hugged because of the embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

Reborn gazed at the three before him, contemplating deeply. "This…was a test." He finally said after a few seconds which felt like a life time.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked confused. "A…test?"

"Yes…" Reborn smiled. "And I would like to say that you…failed." He continued, "Do you know why I have asked Hibari to my office earlier? He asked Tsuna.

After thinking for a bit, Tsuna shook his head. He had no idea why.

Reborn sighed. Honestly, Tsuna never learns, it should have been obvious now. "Well that's because he will be joining the Student Council."

Tsuna glanced at the quiet Hibari, "T-Then what about the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Hibari would remain as the chairman; this would also help the Student Council in having a larger range of power controlling the student body." He smiled, though that doesn't necessarily mean that they would follow Tsuna's orders. "However, with the way you all are now, there's no way you could survive ruling this school," "So I have decided that the four of you will have to undergo training." He turned towards the door. "You may come in." He paused as a figure appeared in front of the gaping space where the door used to be.

"You…" Both Hibari and Gokudera scowled at the sight of the male.

"Say hello to the newest member of the Student Council." Reborn smirked.

Standing there was Mukuro Rokudo in all of his glory, a wide smirk across his face. "Please take care of me from now on."

**-x-x-**

**Please review! Muahahaha now Mukuro is in the mix, Tsuna will never have time to rest ne? Oh and if you guys want to read 1827 oneshots, you should check out my collection: "Memories of 1827".**


End file.
